


An Ordinary Life and Sex

by PandaRum



Series: The Sea, The Sky, Plus Death [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets home from work and he loves what he sees. For the first time Percy feels normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back so maybe my writing style as change, maybe it hasn't but I hope you still enjoy anyways. 
> 
> This isn't betaed so every mistake it mine and if someone would like to beta it just give me a heads up!

Percy sighed and dropped his bag on the floor, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket up. A smiled graced his face as the smell of blueberry muffins brushed against his nose; Drops of Jupiter was playing in the back ground, a smooth voice threaded with the lyrics and Patrick Monahan. Percy silently walked to the kitchen taking in the feel of the soft carpet against his feet and the warmth of his home. He leaned against the doorway and smiled.

Jason was at the sink, whipping it down, hips swinging side to side as he sang along to Drops of Jupiter. There was a purple hair band in his blond hair, holding back the longish golden locks—he kept on forgetting to cut it or maybe it was because he knew that it slightly turned Percy on. He would never know. Jason had on the black apron Nico bought him for Christmas. It had surprised the blond, but he was pleased with it if the kiss had anything to say for it…or the sex. Percy smiled as he remembered the way his lovers fit together like lost pieces to a puzzle.

At the counter on one of the black stools sat Nico, a cup of cooling, black coffee by his hand, his dark eyes glued to the newspaper in front of him. By the clothes he was wearing, Percy could tell he had just gotten off work. It had always amused them, Jason and him, that Nico, Son of Hades, was a Doctor. His youngest lover was still dressed in his scrubs. When he looked at the two Percy can't help but think how different they looked from each other.

Jason was the sweet, all American boy with his electrifying blue eyes and blond hair, his wide smile and his gently personality. His hair had shagged since the last time he cut it and always held it back with the purple hair band that Nico and Percy had gotten him one day. "To keep your hair out of your eyes," Percy had said.

Nico had grown, he was still thin but he had gotten taller. He now kept his hair short and slicked back. He preferred to wear black suits and hardly changed into a pair of jeans. His wardrobe had stayed dark, not counting the bright pink T Rachel had gotten him. "Show your gay pride, Nico!" Percy had never laughed that hard before.

"Hey, babe," Jason's voice brought him back to the living. "How was work?"

"It was ok, Murphy is getting better," He planted a kiss on Nico's lips as the dark haired male turned his head for a kiss. Nico hummed, pleased as he licked off the taste of saltwater. Percy always had that taste, that smell and for some odd reason it turned both his lovers on.

Jason hopped in for a kiss of his own, the blonde's tongue making its way inside of his mouth. "When will he be able to go back out?" was whispered against his lips.

"Soon we're thinking," Percy replayed as Jason pulled away only to grab a blue cup, pouring orange juice into the glass for him. "Thanks. I estimate three months, but Jackie doesn't want to take her chances. She says a year or two."

"Dumb woman," Nico grumbled, his eyes still glued to the newspaper. "Doesn't she realize she isn't the expert here?"

"Nic, have to remember Jackie is the one with the education, Percy hasn't gotten his masters yet." Percy winced, he didn't like to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, well why the hell not? He's had years to work on it." Nico finally pulled himself away from the daily. "Percy, you're the son of the sea," his eyes were dark and hard. "You have to get you're shit together. No one is going to take you seriously if you can't finish school."

He winced. You see the thing about Nico was he said the cold, hard truth. He didn't sugar coat anything not even for Percy and Jason. To make things worse Nico wasn't the kind of person to yell. When they fought, which was hardly, he was the quiet one while it was Jason and Percy who yelled, screamed, grew red in the face. He talked to you, he didn't yell, but talking seemed much worse than yelling when it came to the dark eyed male. "I know, I'm trying but it's not as easy as you think."

"Hey you two come on," Jason wrapped his arms around the two, pulling them together for a hug. "Things work at their own pace, Nico and Percy, you have to believe in yourself if you're going to show everyone that you can be Doctor Perseus Jackson and then you can kick Jackie's ass from here to Rome."

Percy laughed, "Thanks Jay, you always know what to say," and he did.

"I'm just tired of Jackie taking advantage of you Perce. I don't like it and neither does Jason. We just want the best for you," Nico's dark graveling voice always had a way of soothing him, while Jason's words had a way of calming him.

"Yeah I know."

"Ok you two now that you've made up you have to seal the deal with a kiss," Jason moved away and grinned. "Percy, open up!"

He didn't need to be told twice as Nico came in for a kiss. Soft, thin lips pressed against his chapped one. He groaned. Kisses from Nico were always like a piece of Heaven, a darker, deadlier, lustier heaven, but damn were they good. A slick, cool tongue tried to make its way into his mouth, gently licking the length of his bottom lip. He widened his jaws letting the muscle burry its way into the warmth of his mouth. He whimpered as Nico sucked his tongue only to gently trail his teeth over his lips. His body shook. Damn sometimes he hated the affect that his youngest lover had on him. Large hands tugged at his hips, pulling him into a warm lap.

He hummed at the feel of Nico's erection pressing against the bottom of his bum. Yeah this was good, he liked where this was going. The hands on his waist skillfully pushed his waist down, adding pressure to the hard cock under him. The fabric of his jeans stretched as Percy widened his legs, rocking his hips with the movement of the hands. He threw his head back, groaning as lips attacked his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. Gods this felt so good. Nico hissed his agreement as Percy twisted his hips _that_ way.

"Jeans off now," was growled into his ear as a tongue licked a path down his jaw. He jumped off his lover, undoing his jeans and kicking them off along with his underwear, ignoring the fact that he still had on his shirt and socks. He heard a laugher behind him and a "he's excited" but ignored it in favor for the bulge in Nico's scrubs.

"Please, want you so badly," he moaned, bending slightly to mouth over the blue scrubs the dark haired male was wearing. A hand was placed on his head.

"Relax," Nico chuckled, "You can have me all you won't. _But_!—we need to prepare you first." A wicked grin crossed his face, "Spread your legs Percy, Jason's going to get you all ready for my cock."

He groaned, he couldn't help it, the idea of Jason fingering him and while he sucked off Nico was making him hard, so very hard. He felt the burn of his neglect cock and he whimpered. Nibbling on the bulge under the scrubs, his saliva started creating a wet spot. "Jason get ready."

"Oh I've been ready a long _ass_ time ago," Percy could _feel_ the chuckle that Jason gave on his lower back. A soft kiss was planted on his left cheek, a warm tongue trailed down, teeth nibbled around his hole and he whimpered, his body shaking, sweat began to cover his hot, overly hot skin. "You want this Percy? Want my fingers, my _tongue_ inside of you?"

That was enough to send him over the edge, but he held himself strong and continued to mouth at Nico's erection, his lover's hand still wrapped in his hair, only the soft tugs told him that Nico liked it. But he knew the youngest one wasn't going to say anything, not when he enjoyed watching Percy turning into pudding with only Jason's words and maybe his tongue and fingers.

A mew left Percy's lips and his hips began to rock back and forth. His hands worked fiercely to pull down Nico's scrubs. The tip of his head was pulsing purple, throbbing as he blew hot air on the tip. His breath hitching as he shakily put some of his lover's cock into his mouth. His eyes squeezed tight as he felt Jason's wet, slick, tongue burry itself inside him, his cheeks were spread farther apart to give the blond more move. Nico grunted as Percy lazily and sloppily sucked him off. He winced as he felt the pleasure growing, he didn't want to come yet, he _needed_ to be in Percy first.

"Jason that's enough, I want him to feel me all day today and tomorrow." From where Jason was kneeling the blond glared. He was enjoying his job; he didn't want to pull away from his lover's ass, from the sweet taste. "Don't give me that look, you don't want him to feel the ach of our dicks?" that seemed to pull Jason away.

"Hurry," he snapped and Nico laughed, shaking with the thought of _finally_!—he was going to get what he had wanted all day.

Nico stood, pulling Percy away from his dick. He turned the older male around, pushing him back down so he was leaning against the counter. Percy gripped tightly to the edges and widened his legs slightly, "Ready?" Nico didn't wait for a reply as he pushed himself in, slowly, easing his way in. It was a hard push, Percy was barely stretched out, but the neither seemed to care.

A groan left his lips as a slow eating pain crawled up his spin. Yeah he was most defiantly going to feel this tomorrow. Oh! He squeezed his eyes tight; Nico was all the way in now. Gods this was good. Jason had always said he was a Masochist and maybe he was but he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. A gasp left his mouth as Nico's hips twitched against him. Ok it was time, he wasn't going to last any longer. He pushed his hips up, biting his lip as his lover dug his nails into his skin.

There was a quick thrust of hips and his world shook with bliss. Pain and pleasure raked his body….


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sighed, a tired smile on his face. He's body was overly sensitive and he couldn't feel or move his lower half. He was numb to the touch. Percy could stay like this all day, just lying there on the kitchen floor, enjoy the warmth of the body next to him. The floor didn't feel uncomfortable under him; in fact he seemed more relax than ever. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber, but like always Jason had other ideas.

A groan left Percy's lips as his blond lover crawled over him, hip pressed to hip. "Jay not now," he whimpered softly as Jason pushed his legs apart, wrapping the long limbs over peach, flushed hips. Percy's used hole twitched as a large object pushed its way into the loss, yet tight rings. His back arched off the cool floor and into the air. He gasped and shivered as Jason began to give lazy thrusts.

Jason gave a pleased hum, his hips still moving at a slow and easy pace. "Gosh feel _so_ good Perce." Percy gave a slight moan, happy that he could please his lover. "Wanted you _so_ bad, was _so_ jealous of Nico for having you first today. Love ya, Baby." Percy's body throbbed with weak pleasure; it was times like this that he loved having two lovers. He gasped and turned his head, his mouth being kissed slothfully. He whimpered as line lips pulled away. Black abyss eyes stared at him unblinking.

He reached out a hand, gripping loosely to the black greased hair that Nico inherited from his father, among "other" things. His mouth parted and a groan left his red lips, Jason's pace was still the same easy, sweet thrusts. He closed his eyes and gave into the sugar tainted passion. His blond lover was covered in a little sprinkle of sweat, the light hitting off his skin, giving it a bright glow. Percy's bottom lip wiggled, Jason looked like a God as he moved against him. Sometimes it hurts to look at him; the glow was just so bright and enchanting.

"That feels good? Hum?" Jason nuzzled his neck; the warm skin was being nibbled and licked.

"Please," it was barely above a whisper, but it was clear what Percy wanted and Jason could never neglect Percy's needs.

"Yeah, Babe, yeah," his lazy thrusts picked up slight speed, but his angle was just perfect, hitting his lovers prostate. "Gosh that feels so good." Jason moaned and Percy mimicked him, weekly pushing his hips up.

The blond and Nico knew, just knew what turned him on and what made him feel hot, good, and mind blowing. He sometimes hated it, seeing as the two would use that against him whenever they had the chance, but he was ok with it, _now_ at this moment he was ok with it. He gasped, moaned, whimpered, sighed and he was close, so very close all Jason had to do was…

"Oh?" it came to a surprise to him. Bright white lights filled his vision and a welcoming weight lay on top of him. Soft blond hair brushed against his cheek as Jason sat his head against Percy's shoulder. The scent of sweet cherries brushed against his nose. "Love you Jay."

He could feel a smile forming against his shoulder, "Love you too, Perce."

"I love you both two, now get your asses up from my kitchen floor and take a Gods damn shower, you smell like sex," they turned their heads towards the open way. Nico stood before them dressed only in black slacks. He was shirtless and the tiny, dribbles of water slide down his abs, disappearing into the crack of his pants. Light hairs trailed down his navel.

"Hey Nico," Percy purred, stretching his arms over his head, a pleased smile on his lips, "Didn't realize you left to shower."

"While you two were busy I decided to wash off the stench."

"Aww come on don't tell me you don't like it," Jason taunted, getting off of Percy. Nico snorted as he walked by, ignoring the fact that his blond lover smacked his butt. "Perce, shower?" he held out a hand for the older man, smiling at the lazy grin on Percy's face.

"Yeah, race you there! Last one in the shower has to mop the floor!" Percy cried, running for the bathroom.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jason was not far behind.

Nico shook his head, enjoying the sight of the two males running naked to the bathroom.

Percy laughed as Jason slammed him against the wall, holding him into place, gripping his hips tightly, nails digging into his golden skin, sharp teeth attacked his shoulder. "You sneaky little fuck."

"Gods, love it when you go all animal on me," with a shift of his hips he was able to get the blond to moan, a smirk formed on his lips.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"No, not really," the body behind him choked back a moan.

"No wonder Nico was ok with sharing you. It's a mystery how he survived this long."

A moan erupted from his throat and his legs gave out as he fell to the floor, Jason's thick cock in his ass a second time that day.

Nico looked him as he continued to stir his sugar, mixing it into the black coffee, "What the hell are those two up to?" there was a crash and he sat the spoon down and headed for the bathroom. Bare feet brushed against the carpet. There was a shout and the sound of something snapping stopped him from moving forward. He heard a bang and then a hiss. A curse ran through the apartment. A frown appeared on his face and he slowly, as if scared pushed the door opened… "What in the world of Hades?"

Jason and Percy both turned to look at him, wide eyes looked frightened before they blinked and grinned.

"Hey Nic," Percy waved at him. Nico stared. Percy was on his back, his legs thrown over Jason's shoulders. He was bent in half, and it looked painful to watch, but the older male seemed quite content, if the heavy red blush was anything and the wide smile. Jason was on one knee, his dick balls deep in Percy, he seemed to be holding all of the other male's weight in his hands. Percy must have noticed the look Nico was giving them because he smirked and looked shyly at the dark haired man. "Want to join?"

He had to blink and think about the situation, his eyes taking in the bathroom. The shampoo and body wash was on the floor of the tub, liquid leaking out—just like Percy's cock, he swallowed. The curtain was on the ground torn in half and the towels lay in disarray. He closed his dark eyes and took in a deep breath, "I want this cleaned after you're done in here." And turned around, leaving the two males to fuck each other blind.

"Don't worry Nico we will!" Jason yelled after him.


End file.
